


Escape

by Dsf365



Category: Original Work
Genre: He's pining but doesn't know, If you guys have any ideas, Other, i honestly don't know how to tag this, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: As the thief is about to meet his end, he's saved by the one he hoped would have escaped.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character (one sided)





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was part of a collection I was writing a few weeks back but I decided to post each part separately so readers can just pick what they want to read instead of going through a whole collection. I hope you like reading this.

“This is it.” The thief thought as his assailant raised a crooked blade to finish him off. As the blade descended towards the thief, his world started slowing down as his fate approached him, and even so, his mind wandered towards the noble that managed to occupy his mind. “He better have escaped.”

Thud!

As the assassin fell, the thief looked up towards his savior, expecting another member of the guild, and gasped as he took in the noble’s appearance, what used to be impeccable and regal was now in tatters and made him look at home with the city’s beggars, in his hands was the biggest book he had ever seen but what really surprised the thief was the sneer on his face as the noble looked down on the unconscious body. That appearance suited him more than the thief would’ve expected when he first laid eyes on the noble.

“Are you okay?” The prince asked as he helped the thief up and helped carry the thief’s weight when his knees buckled. The rogue nodded as he checked his savior for any injuries, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he held when he couldn’t find any. “I’m happy that I made it time, I thought that I was too late.” He said as he looked into the thief’s eyes as they stumbled out of the room in direction of the base’s escape route.

“Well I’m pissed off that you didn’t escape when we were attacked, but I’ll save my anger for after we escape.” The thief responded, heart pounding from what he thought was exertion as they avoid the sounds of scuffles all around the hideout. “Do you know if anyone managed to escape?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t exactly paying attention when I went looking for you.” He answered while he stopped at an intersection, listening for any assailants. “I was worried about you, I-we couldn’t lose you, you’re the most important part of this operation.” He continued after not finding anything.

He was right and that made it hurt so much, his family didn’t deserve to die like this, slaughtered in this hovel that they called a hideout, they deserved to die in a blaze of glory or at surrounded by their loved ones after a fulfilling life. It was all his fault too, if he hadn’t recruited them, they wouldn’t be going through this.

“Stop.” Said the voice that cut through his thoughts. “Don’t you dare think that this is your fault, we both know that if you could, you would stop all of this. So please. Don’t torture yourself like this. You don’t deserve it, no one deserves this happening to them.” The noble said, the thief remained silent though, not knowing how to respond, deciding to pay attention to his surroundings instead and not on his companion

He could see their exit now, it wasn’t pretty though as it would take them through the sewers. His companion appeared to share this opinion if the grimace on his face was of any indication. He turned away when he noticed the prince turning his head towards him, almost missing the resolve that consolidated on his face. Opening the exit’s opening, they escaped into the night, away from the smell of blood and ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
